Neverending Story
is the second episode of TV specials airing after The Last Hope, (and considered the fifty-third and true last episode of Kamen Rider Wizard). During the TV specials, a first-look of Kamen Rider Gaim will be shown. Plot Haruto, Kosuke and a new guy named Kota (also known as Kamen Rider Gaim) must defeat Amadam before he can use the Rider Rings to transform their world into a kaijin's paradise. Synopsis Wizard and Beast thank Gaim for helping. Then Gaim suddenly returns to his world. Amadam teleports there. Young Haruto orders his riders to attack, just to be defeated. After the credits, Amadam captures the two kids and announced that they will transform soon. Kousuke secretly hands the Buffa Ring and Dolphi Ring to Haruto. Haruto uses the Bind Ring to chain the monsters and Amadam. He then uses the Copy Ring to copy himself. The copy and Haruto grab the kids, (real Haruto grabs the Fourze Ring) and use the Beast Rings to run off. Amadam summons Kamen Rider Decade and has him retreive the stolen ring. Haruto brings the two kids to a safe place. Rinko and Shunpei arrive. Young Haruto requests that before the two are fully transforms, he asks Haruto to kill them, but Haruto refuses, because he wishes to save a live Koyomi, no matter a alternate version or not. Decade then appears. He detransforms to Tsukasa. The two talk about what would happen if the monsters would to take over the world. Kousuke stealthy inflitrates Amadam's base, knocking Dustard soldiers down as he does it. Kousuke witnesses Amadam use his Magic Statue to bring the Rider Rings to life. Amadam says Riders were humans that failed to become monsters. He dubs this "Cross of Fire". The Magic Statue takes the summoned Riders' powers. Beast fails to comply and is attacked by monsters. However, one monster strikes the Beast Driver, and Beast disappears. (Yes. Kousuke too.) Monsters then break into the safe house. Haruto finds out Tsukasa being there was a set up. Tsukasa escapes with the kids. Amadam gets ready. Tsukasa comes with the Fourze Ring. Amadam threatens young Haruto to transform. Then Haruto appears and reveals that Amadam was actually a wizard who was punished for his misdeeds. Amadam uses all the rings and summons the Kamen Riders, surrounding Haruto. Tsukasa nods and heads into the circle. Amadam says the riders only obey the wielder of the rings. Den-O objects and says the riders obey the weak. Tsukasa also reveals that riders not only fight for justice, but also for the freedom of mankind. Amadam is mad and asks who are they. Tsukasa once again says he is a passing through Kamen Rider, and tells him to remember that, and prepares to transform with Haruto. Amadam summons a bunch of monsters, and the battle begins. The battle scens alternate from Kuuga to Kiva. Then W-Fourze. Then Decade, and Wizard. The riders execute their finishing strikes. Amadam then grabs young Haruto and the rings and eventually he summons giant and flying monsters. The riders chase him outside. Den-O summons DenLiner. Ryuki summons Dragredder. Kiva summons Castle Doran. Then eventually all of the riders find a way to get up in the skies. Decade uses the Final Form Ride cards for Kuuga and Agito. Wizard uses All Dragon Style. OOO upgrades to Putotyra Combo. Eventually all of the monsters are destroyed. Amadam forces young Haruto to pray. The riders are in base form and back on ground. Fourze advances. Amadam reveals a shocking transformation and takes Fourze's Astroswitches. Amadam advances and takes the rider's switchs, Core Medals, Gaia Memories, Rider Cards, Fuestles, Disc Animals, Den-O passes, Kabuto Zecters, and etc. About to have his Wizard Rings taken, Wizard attacks. He uses the Special Ring, only to get it deflected. He transforms into Hurricane Dragon and flies up into the air, but Amadam pulls him back down. Wizard uses Water Dragon, but is again defeated. Wizard uses Land Dragon do defend himself from Amadam's Rider Kick, but too weak. Amadam takes Wizard's rings and reverts back into Flame Style. Not giving up hope, Wizard says when evil arises, a Kamen Rider will appear. Young Haruto uses the rings to open a barrier, letting Kamen Rider Gaim through. Wizard explains what being a Kamen Rider is all about to Gaim. Gaim and Amadam battle. Gaim strikes enough to return the powers back to the riders. The riders initiate their final forms, and rider kick Amadam. Gaim and Infinity Wizard finish him off. After, the summoned riders disappear, along with the rings. Gaim returns to his own world. Tsukasa continues his travels and enters his usual gray portal. Haruto leaves his Infinity Ring with the young boy, and leaves through a magic portal, returning to his own world. Characters Riders | abp="505"|Philip / Shotaro Hidari |- abp="508" | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO | abp="515"|Eiji Hino |- abp="517" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Magenta; "|Kamen Rider Decade | abp="522"|Tsukasa Kadoya (physically) |- abp="524" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kiva | abp="529"|Wataru Kurenai |- abp="531" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Den-O | abp="536"|Momotaros (voice) |- abp="538" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kabuto | abp="543"|Souji Tendou |- abp="545" | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Kamen Rider Hibiki | abp="550"|Hitoshi Hidaka |- abp="552" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Blue; "|Kamen Rider Blade | abp="557"|Kazuma Kenzaki |- abp="559" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Faiz | abp="564"|Takumi Inui |- abp="566" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Ryuki | abp="571"|Shinji Kido |- abp="573" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Gold; "|Kamen Rider Agito | abp="578"|Shouichi Tsugami |- abp="580" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kuuga | abp="585"|Yusuke Godai |} Villans *Amadum *Lords **Pantheras Luteus *Alternatives 01 *Mirror Monsters **Deadlemur **Buzzstinger Hornet **Buzzstinger Wasp **Buzzstinger Bee **Raydragoons *Orphnoch **Arch Orphnoch *Undead **Paradoxa Undead **Tortoise Undead *Makamou **Bakeneko **Kasha *Worm *Imagin **Mole Imagin *Fangire **Warthog Fangire *Dopants **Big T-Rex **IceAge Dopant *Greeed **Mega Greeed *Yummy **Batta Yummy **Ankylosaurus Yummy *Zodiarts **Cancer Nova Cast * : *alternate Shunpei Nara: *alternate Rinko Daimon: * : *alternate : *Decadriver voice: *Gaia Memory voice: *OOO Scanner voice: Guest Cast * : * : * ( ): * ( ): * : * voice: Suit Actors Rings Used *Rings used in this episode **Transformation: Flame (x3), Flame Dragon (x2), Hurricane Dragon, Water Dragon, Land Dragon, Infinity **Magic: Bind, Copy, Falco, Dolphi, Drago Timer, Special, Liquid, Defend, Connect *Style Changes used in this episode: **'Flame Style' (x3), Flame Dragon (x2), Water Dragon (x2, once via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (x2, once via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (x2, once via the Drago Timer), All Dragon, Infinity Style *Beast Color: Beast (x2) *Mantle Changes used in this episode: **N/A Lockseeds Used *Lockseeds used in this episode: Orange *Arms Changes used in this episode: **'Orange Arms' Rider Cards used *Rider Cards used in this episode **Kamen Ride: Decade **Final Form Ride: Kuuga Gouram, Agito Tornador **Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete *'Form:' **Decade, Strongest Complete Form Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Luna, Xtreme **Body - Joker, Trigger, Xtreme *'Half Changes' **CycloneJoker, LunaTrigger, CycloneJokerXtreme Core Medals *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Ptera, Super Taka **Arms - Tora, Tricera, Super Tora **Legs - Batta, Tyranno, Super Batta *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba, Putotyra, Super Tatoba Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket Super-1, Cosmic **Cross - Gatling **Triangle - Drill **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Rocket States, Cosmic States Form Changes *Kuuga: Rising Ultimate *Agito: Shining Form *Ryuki: Ryuki Survive *Faiz: Blaster Form *Blade: Jack Form, King Form *Hibiki: Hibiki Kurenai, Armed Hibiki *Kabuto: Hyper Form *Den-O: Liner Form *Kiva: Emperor Form Errors *When Double becomes LunaTrigger, he somewhat uses the Amazing Arm (LunaJoker's ability) beside using the Trigger Magnum. *Faiz uses the Faiz Blaster weapon without changing into Blaster Form. *Before Blade changes into Jack Form, he didn't place the Absorb Queen card in the Absorber. *When Den-O becomes Liner Form, the host is still Momotaros. *At the first shot where all the Kamen Riders trying to stand, Agito was seen in the front of Kuuga and Ryuki. but at the next scene where all the powers flying back to the Kamen Riders, Agito was seen in the rearmost row of all the Kamen Riders. At the next shot when he became Shining Form he is seen in the front of Ryuki and Kuuga again. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode was aired alongside episode 31 . *Haruto, Kosuke, Tsukasa and Kota are the only Riders to appear untransformed, while Momotaros, who remains transformed throughout, is the only other Rider to be voiced by his original actor (with the voices of the other Riders being supplied by impersonating voice actors). *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate and Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo make their television debuts in this episode, therefore can no longer be deemed as Movie Exclusive Forms. **However, the Kuuga that appears in this episode complains about Tsukasa's use of Final Form Ride, something never suffered by the original Kuuga onscreen. This exchange of dialogue implies that it is Yusuke Ondera and not Yusuke Godai. *This marks the first time that Eiji, Gentaro and Haruto have fought alongside their senior Heisei Riders in their Ultimate forms together, and the first time Double uses his Ultimate form with his Heisei seniors since Movie War. *While all of the Riders in their Ultimate forms do not wield any of their respective weapons in this episode, this episode marks the first time Ryuki Survive to be seen without his Dragvisor Zwei. *With the Infinity Ring given to the young boy, it is unknown if Haruto lost his ultimate form or if he had created another Infinity Ring before the events of Sengoku Decisive War similar to how he had acquired another Defend Ring. *This episode marks the first time all the Heisei Riders have done their Rider Kicks in their Ultimate forms simultaneously, save for Gaim, whose Ultimate Form has yet to be revealed. *It's unknown how Decade could de-transform. The only explanation is that the real Tsukasa showed up and defeated the summon and had to play along. That explains why when the riders and the rings disappeared, Decade didn't and Tsukasa disappeared through his gray portal. Category:Specials Category:Season Finale Category:Episodes